


Promises made while she slept

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The Doctor makes a promise to Clara as she sleeps in his arms.





	Promises made while she slept

He holds her tight, tighter, as tight as he possibly can. He tells himself not to let his fingers slip, and to never let go.   
  
Clara is asleep. She is resting her body against his, her head peacefully laying ontop of his chest. Her eyes are closed, her mind drifting away from reality to a land of dreams where no one could reach her.   
  
She doesn't know that she is no longer resting in her own bed, but in his arms. She walked into the console room, sleeping but moving still, collapsing against him the moment their fingers touched.   
  
Just as he knew she would.   
  
Because he can remember now, all the times he held her before. Squeezed her tight to his chest, promising a lifeless body that the next time would be different. Time and time again, she slipped out of his grasp because he couldn’t remember what he promised her until it was too late.    
  
Until he was finally left standing alone, clinging onto an ice cold corpse.   
  
Sometimes, there were spectators and police surrounding them. Unknown people whispering comforting words to him as they tried to tear the dead body of a woman who he never knew but who'd never leave out of his arms.   
  
More than once, he'd scream and fight. He'd tell them that she was his friend and he loved her and that they couldn't take her away from him and that they just  _ had to let him go _ .   
  
It didn't work. Never. Every time, the body of the mysterious woman that kept appearing in his timelines would slip out of his hands. Over and over again, she'd come and she'd go, gone before her had the time to truly grasp her.   
  
But this was his last chance.   
  
If he let Clara slip now, she would not come back. Because this was the last her, the real her. The person which all those copies running around throughout time and space had been leading him to.   
  
Clara Oswin Oswald, the one and only.   
  
Sleeping in his arms, The Doctor held her tight, intent on finally fulfilling a lifetime of promises to a never ending line of copies of her dying to save him throughout all of time and space.   
  
  
  



End file.
